Seuls les souvenirs ne changent jamais
by Nophea
Summary: Sasuke se souvient d'une journée passé au côté de son grand frère Itachi, avant le massacre Uchiha. Très légère ambiguïté dans leur relation. One Shot, UR.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.

Alors voilà, ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai écris cette fanfiction, elle m'est venue comme ça sur un coup de tête. C'est ma toute première et j'avais prévue à la base une fiction longue avec tout un scénario mais j'ai finalement décidé de la réduire à seulement un One-Shot car je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de l'écrire entièrement. Puis je me suis enfin décidé à la publier. Toutes les critiques sont donc les bienvenues car je suis vraiment débutante dans ce domaine !

* * *

**_Seuls les souvenirs ne changent jamais_**

C'était une belle journée d'été à Konoha. Le ciel était entièrement bleu, sans aucun nuage, et le soleil éclairait et réchauffait de ses rayons intenses tout le village.

Les marchands et les villageois vaquaient à leur occupation dans les rues, créant une foule de monde assez impressionnante mais cependant habituelle pour un si magnifique après-midi à Konoha.

Mais un lieu du village était encore plus brulant que le village ne l'était déjà : les sources chaudes. La chaleur déjà pesante devenait limite étouffante dans celles-ci. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi personne ne s'était aventurer dans cet endroit.

Enfin presque personne.

Dans un des multiples bassins d'eau, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'un noir profond, aux yeux de la même couleur que ceux-ci, et doté d'une beauté rare, venait tout juste d'entrer. Il soupira d'aise avant de se retourner et de déclarer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait Sasuke ? Allez, viens.

Un peu en retrait du bassin, un jeune garçon se tenait là, hésitant. Il ressemblait énormément au premier, mais en bien plus jeune et avec des cheveux plus courts, partants en plusieurs piques ébouriffés. Il possédait ces mêmes pupilles d'une encre noir envoutant.

- Mais il fait trop chaud, grand frère ! répliqua l'appelé en affichant une moue boudeuse adorable.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux ébènes afficha un air amusé et attendrit.

-D'ailleurs comment tu fais toi pour supporter cette chaleur ? rajouta le petit garçon dans une expression interrogative.

-Ecoute petit-frère, pour une fois qu'on m'a enfin laisser une journée de libre je ne vais pas faire le difficile, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Et puis ça fera du bien à mon corps après toutes ces missions. compléta t-il en s'assombrissant légèrement.

Même si il ne voulait pas le montrer, cela faisait énormément plaisir à Sasuke de pouvoir enfin passer une journée avec son grand frère adoré. Il finit par s'avancer, dévoré par l'envie qu'il avait d'être au côté d'Itachi, en essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier toute la sueur qui rampait sur son corps.

-N'empêche que moi, j'aurais préféré aller m'entrainer avec toi au lancer de Shuriken ! dit-il tout en commençant à rentrer dans l'eau. C'est toujours toi qui décide de tout…

Itachi rit doucement.

-Allez, ne fais pas la tête, tout à l'heure on ira s'entrainer, c'est promis, déclara-t-il pour se faire pardonner en prenant la main de son jeune frère pour l'aider à pénétrer dans le bassin entièrement.

La mine renfrogné de Sasuke se changea immédiatement en une expression épanoui et afficha un sourire radieux. Il se jeta directement dans les bras d'Itachi et enlaça son cou.

-Oh, merci grand frère Itachi ! »

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes, puis le jeune homme finit par se desserrer doucement de l'étreinte de son cadet. Il s'appuya contre le bord du bassin, tout en fermant les yeux et en laissant son esprit s'évader. Que c'était bon de pouvoir enfin se prélasser dans cet eau au bien fait apaisant… Il pris le temps d'apprécier avec plaisance la sensation de calme qui pris possession de lui. Il ne se souvint pas de la dernière fois où il avait été si détendu.

De son côté, Sasuke avait presque oublier la chaleur pesante qui régnait dans l'air. Il se concentra avec attention sur son ainé . C'était tellement rare de le voir ainsi, complètement ouvert. C'est vrai que d'habitude, Itachi ne laissait pas beaucoup -voir jamais- paraître ses émotions en présence d'autrui. Cependant, à ce moment là, Itachi apparaissait heureux. A cet instant, Sasuke était fière d'être son petit frère. Mais le voir ainsi provoqua un sentiment étrange et indescriptible chez Sasuke. Il observa plus attentivement son grand frère. Après avoir détailler l'expression apaisée qu'avais celui-ci, avec une mine innocente, ces pupilles glissèrent plus bas. Elles se posèrent sur son torse. Son corps était finement musclé et laissait apparaître de multiples cicatrices dues au nombreux combat qu'il avait mené. Sasuke s'avança, et posa délicatement le bout de son doigt sur l'une d'entre elle, située en dessous de sa poitrine.

Itachi tiqua et rouvrit les yeux, légèrement surpris.

Le bout du doigt chétif de Sasuke glissa sur la cicatrice, suivant les contours de celle-ci, tremblant fébrilement. Puis ses iris se relevèrent et plongèrent dans ceux de son ainé.

« Tu es beau Itachi…

Celui-ci, déconcerté, resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire ça ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux, puis déclara :

-Je suis jaloux.

Itachi souri et rigola doucement.

-Allons, tu sais bien que le plus craquant de tous… c'est toi petit-frère.

Sasuke, embarrassé, rougit inconsciemment pendant que son ainé promena une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant tendrement. Cela ne fit que rougir d'avantage Sasuke.

-C'est la chaleur qui te donne cette couleur petit frère ? On est peut-être resté trop longtemps ici, partons avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, s'amusa Itachi.

-Hn…

Sasuke ne releva pas la tête essayant de se dissimuler tant bien que mal en la plongeant à moitié dans l'eau.

-Non c'est bon je veux bien rester en fait… finis par déclarer Sasuke. »

Puis il se rapprocha d'Itachi et se blottit contre son torse en posant sa tête délicatement contre celui-ci. Il sentit deux bras l'encercler tendrement et le câliner. Ce qu'il était bien comme ça, dans les bras de son grand frère… Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours…

« - Hé ho, Sasuke ! cria une voix féminine.

-…

-Tu rêve ou quoi ? C'est pas le moment de glander ! »

La jeune fille à lunette et aux longs cheveux rouges qui se tenait devant lui s'agita plus fortement encore, secoua ses bras en murmurant un imperceptible « oh mon dieu même quand il est perdu dans ses pensées il est toujours aussi craquant ».

L'Uchiwa finit par relever la tête, en annonçant un « j'arrive » d'un air sérieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenais de repenser à ça bon sang ! Pour une fois, Karin avait raison, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se leva, sortit de la petite grotte dans laquelle il s'était arrêté pour la nuit, et pris le devant du reste de son groupe qui le suivit, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges derrière lui, puis un jeune homme au mèches blanches et aux dents pointues en troisième positions, et enfin un garçon aux cheveux oranges fermant la marche. Il mis sa main devant son visage pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil naissant qui l'éblouissait.

Enfin, ils avaient retrouver sa trace. Enfin, il allait pouvoir assouvir son désir de vengeance.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas passé un jour sans penser à lui. Pas une heure, pas une minutes, pas même une seule seconde ne s'était écoulée sans que l'image du visage froid et sans pitié d'Itachi le hante. Chaque jour, il ressentait cette même boule écœurante au plus profond de ses entrailles. Chaque nuit, il ressassait ces même cauchemars lui montrant et lui remontrant sans cesse les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux se faire égorgés vifs par son frère ainé.

Comment son grand-frère bien aimé avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Il était dorénavant inutile de se poser ce genre de question, puisque « aimer » ne faisait plus partit du vocabulaire de Sasuke depuis maintenant bien longtemps. La simple notion d'amour, d'amitié, ou encore de fraternité, n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui.

Seule subsistait la haine désormais.

Cette rancœur amer… Il savait bien qu'il n'avait qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de ce fardeau. Cette décision s'était imposé à lui comme évidente au fur à mesure que le choc émotionnel de _cette nuit _se dissipe. Il avait pourtant essayer d'échappe à son destin en passant des jours paisibles à Konoha avec ses compagnons. Mais il avait beau s'efforcer d'oublier, le passé le rattrapait toujours quoi qu'il fasse.

C'est donc avec ses trois nouveaux partenaires qu'il s'élança à la poursuite de celui qu'il avait tant affectionné autrefois. Sasuke avait un seul et unique but.

Le tuer.


End file.
